Did I Make the Right Choice?
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: Silverlight is back where she belongs but after years of being a Decepticon can she handle being an Autobot? (Sequel to Prime's Little Secret)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Did I Make The Right Choice?**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Silverlight is back where she belongs, but after years of being a Decepticon can she handle being an Autobot? (Sequel to Prime's Little Secret)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers or any of the characters. However, any _unknown_ characters are of my own creation.

**A/N:** sorry if Mirage's character is a little off in this story.

**Chapter One**

It had been a year since Silverlight returned to the Autobots. She had suffered much misery being that many still thought she was working for the Decepticons, despite the Autobot Insignia now prominently displayed on her doorwings. Although Ratchet had managed to fix most of what Megatron had done to her as a youngling it still did not help with the memories…or slight hatred for Optimus Prime, despite the fact that he was her father. She remembered crying out for him, begging him to save her. He never moved, not even when she held out her arms to him. No, he just stood and watched as she was taken from her home.

Silverlight's hands clenched the edges of the berth as the memories started replaying.

There came a knock at the door bringing the femme out of her thoughts, "Come in, Hot Rod." She said with a slight chuckle.

"How'd you know it was me?" the mech asked as he walked in.

She smiled, "There are only two mechs that visit me in my quarters. You and Prime." She could never get used to calling them 'brother' or 'dad', no matter how much Hot Rod insisted upon it.

"But…"

"And Prime's visits are rare." She continued.

Hot Rod gave her a small sad smile. "Well he is our leader." He reminded.

The racing truck sighed and looked at the floor, "Yeah."

Hot Rod decided to change the subject upon seeing how low she looked. "You know you shouldn't keep yourself locked up in your quarters like this. You'll never prove to them you've changed otherwise."

Silverlight looked up at him in surprise, "Prove to who?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." He said sitting next to her.

She folded her arms and looked away from him crossly. "Hm. I don't need to prove myself to anyone. I don't care what they think."

"Then why aren't you in the rec room talking and laughing with everyone else." He countered.

"I happen to like my quarters." Giving him an annoyed look.

Hot Rod couldn't help but chuckle. He had had his memories of her unblocked and knew she wasn't the 'quiet' type.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ultra Magnus didn't know what was wrong with him instead of concentrating on their mission he kept being distracted by Mirage talking to Silverlight but the mech wasn't just talking with the femme he was _flirting_ and, for some reason that he couldn't fathom, it was annoying him. He heard the blue racing truck giggle and had to withhold a growl soon they would reach their destination where, hopefully, the accursed mech would _stop_ and he could go back to concentrating on the mission.

Suddenly Silverlight stopped, she knew that signal all too well. _Thundercracker._

"What's wrong, Silver?" Mirage asked worriedly.

"I…uh…" she stammered, should she tell them? She knew Jazz knew of her feelings towards the blue seeker, he'd even asked him if he'd felt the same way but did Mirage know and what would Ultra Magnus think if he found out she had feelings for a Decepticon? It was partly the reason she didn't socialise, she didn't want anyone to find out and give her family even more grief.

"Silverlight." Ultra Magnus said bringing the femme out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"We need to carry on." The car transporter insisted.

"I…I uh…c-can't." she stammered out.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Mirage asked again clearly very worried.

The racing truck inched backwards while saying, "I…I'm sorry but I can't go any further." Turning and driving off as fast as her wheels could take her.

"Silverlight, wait!" Mirage called out as he went after her.

Ultra Magnus sighed and had he been in robot mode he would have shook his head. He knew he should continue on with the mission but something told him going after the femme was more important and found himself following Mirage. He _had_ to get himself checked out by Ratchet when he returned, something _had_ to be wrong with him.

Silverlight drove until _his_ signal faded then drove up next to the nearest rock formation, transformed and sat next to it. She sighed as she stared at the ground, _my first mission as an Autobot and I screw it up. All because of the feelings I was hoping I'd got rid of. _She shook her head _some Autobot I turned out to be, maybe I should have stayed with the cons…with…TC._

"Silverlight." A voice said with relief.

"Please go away. I don't deserve to be an Autobot." She said sadly.

"We're not going through this again, are we?"

"Again?" she asked confused looking up and seeing Mirage.

"How many times do we have to convince you that you _do_ belong with us?" He reassured as he crouched down in front of her.

"Silverlight, please tell us what the problem is so we can continue with the mission." Ultra Magnus said.

The femme looked at the blue and white mech for a while before looking away and saying, "I'm sorry, Ultra Magnus, but I can't continue. Prime shouldn't have chosen me to go on this mission. So I'll just return to base." Standing up and starting to head off only to be stopped by Ultra Magnus putting a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him curiously.

"He wouldn't have put you on this mission if he didn't think you were ready." He explained.

"Magnus is right." Mirage said standing up. "It's Thundercracker, isn't it?" He suddenly said. Silverlight looked the F1 car in surprise. "If you don't face him you'll never get over it."

Silverlight thought for a moment. "Your right, Mirage. I have to face him, I can't keep running away. I'm an Autobot now and whatever I do I'll go up against him." She smiled at him "Thank you." She then looked back at Ultra Magnus, "I'm sorry for acting like a spoilt sparkling, I'm ready to carry on with the mission."

The car transporter gave a nod and they continued on towards their destination. The closer they got the more nervous Silverlight became.

"Everything's going to be okay, Silver." Mirage said trying to calm her down. "Magnus and I are here with you, we won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

The racing truck sighed greatly in relief, "Thank you, Mirage." She chuckled "I seem to be thanking you a lot today."

"Don't mention it, what are friends for."

_There he goes flirting again._ Ultra Magnus thought angrily. He heard the femme giggle and again had to withhold a growl, he couldn't wait until this mission was over and he was back at base so he could get Ratchet to check him over. There was _definitely _something wrong with him.

Suddenly from out of nowhere laser fire appeared around them. They all screeched and skidded to a halt as they saw Thundercracker, Starscream and Skywarp.

"I thought you could sense them!" Ultra Magnus said angrily as they all transformed.

"I ca…I mean I could." Silverlight replied in a shocked stupor.

"Then why the frag didn't you warn us?!"

"I-I guess I was too wrapped in talking to Mirage to realise they were near." She replied.

"They're coming around for another attack." Mirage said.

"Let them. I've got their greeting right here." Silverlight said aiming her weapon at the approaching seekers. Then something strange happened, instead of the three of them coming in to attack all together Starscream and Skywarp veered off leaving Thundercracker heading straight for her. Silverlight's hand began to shake as she remembered the last time she shot him it almost devastated her, how could she do it again?

Starscream and Skywarp had homed in on Ultra Magnus and Mirage in an attempt to keep them occupied while the blue seeker took care of the 'traitor' but Mirage had other ideas the F1 car kept a close watch on Silverlight as he shot at Starscream. He could see that she was hesitating, just like when they went to rescue Hot Rod. Only this time she wouldn't survive, Thundercracker was aiming to kill her and he couldn't let that happen.

Silverlight stood slightly paralysed, her hand still shaking as she watched the blue seeker get closer and closer. Her optics began to fill with tears as she saw his weapons start to power up. _I'm sorry, Prime, Hot Rod. Don't forget me._

"SILVERLIGHT!" The next thing the racing truck knew she was lying on the ground her doorwings screaming in pain with Mirage on top of her. "ARE YOU SLAGGING CRAZY!" he yelled at her "WHY DIDN'T YOU…." he suddenly fell on her silent. Silverlight was horrified, she knew what that meant. She knew that shot was meant for her it made her angry, _very _angry. _How dare he. _She thought _how __**dare**_ _he shoot at my friends, the ones who cared for me more than he ever did! Thundercracker, my feelings for you are over!_ She thought angrily. She carefully placed Mirage on the ground and looked around. Ultra Magnus was pinned down by the three seekers who obviously thought she was finished.

"THUNDERCRACKER!" she shouted out "WE'RE THROUGH!"

Ultra Magnus was surprised at her ferocity as she went not only after Thundercracker but Starscream and Skywarp as well. He was so transfixed by her that he didn't even notice when backup arrived. A chuckle caught his attention and he finally looked over to see Optimus chuckling as he watched his sparkling chase off the three seekers.

"She's got quite a temper." He found himself saying.

Optimus gave a nod, "Just as Airier did." He gave another chuckle.

"Prime! When…how…why are you guys here?" the blue femme asked quite surprised as she turned back to them.

"That's quite a temper you have there, Silverlight." Sideswipe said, "Almost reminds me of Sunny." To which he got a slap upside the head from said mech.

Silverlight chuckled when a throbbing pain in her doorwings suddenly reminded her of who had saved her from Thundercracker's shot. She gasped "Mirage!" she ran over to the downed mech to see Ratchet already tending to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hot Rod walked into the rec room to get some energon when he overheard someone say, "I don't see how they can say she's changed. On her first mission she nearly got Mirage and Magnus killed." He heard another reply, "I agree. She's still a Decepticon, she's just playing with Prime." Hot Rod's hands started to become fists as he continued to listen to the conversation. "If we're not careful she'll kill us all." "Hm, wouldn't _that_ please Megatron." That was it, Hot Rod's anger exploded, he turned to the mechs shouting, "WHAT THE SLAG WOULD YOU KNOW! HAVE YOU ACTUALLY _TRIED_ TO GET TO KNOW MY SISTER!? NO, YOU JUST JUDGE HER ON WHAT SHE'S DONE IN THE PAST. NO WONDER SHE KEEPS HERSELF LOCKED UP IN HER QUARTERS!" the mechs looked at him in complete shock and surprise. "For your Information." he began "My sister feels extremely guilty about what happened on that mission, so much so that she hasn't left the medbay since they came back." He stormed out forgetting all about why he was there in the first place.

The entire room fell silent, everyone knew that Hot Rod was Prime's son and since Hot Rod referred to Silverlight as his sister that could only mean…"Silverlight is Prime's daughter?" someone finally said breaking the silence.

* * *

"Silverlight, I don't care if you are Prime's sparkling if you don't stop getting in my way I'll…" Ratchet began angrily. The doorwinged femme recoiled back in slight fear making the medic sigh. "Look, I know you're concerned about Mirage but getting in my way isn't going to help." He explained a little more gently.

She gave a nod but stayed where she was making Ratchet grumble and disappear into his office. A few minutes later Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus walked in, Silverlight smiled at them.

"Prime, Ultra Magnus."

"Silverlight, perhaps you should go and get some recharge." Prime began.

The blue femme sighed, "You mean, why don't I get my aft out of the medbay and stop annoying Ratchet." She said plainly.

"You have been here for three days." Ultra Magnus commented.

"I just…" she trailed off looking back at Mirage.

Optimus walked over to his sparkling placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure when Mirage regains consciousness Ratchet will let you know." He reassured.

"Seems I can't seem to do anything right." She replied quietly and walked out.

"She's really upset over what happened." Ultra Magnus said suddenly.

"Yes, but I fear that this incident has only enforced the hatred towards her, many still believe that she is working for the Decepticons." Optimus said sadly as he looked at the door.

"Then they should have their heads examined." A voice said catching the two mechs attention.

"I doubt that would help, Ratchet." Ultra Magnus said.

"Perhaps it's time the truth of Silverlight's past was told." Ratchet said gently.

Optimus thought for a moment, ever since that fateful night when he lost Airier he had told all who knew of Silverlight to keep what they knew to themselves. Now that she was finally found, finally back where she'd belonged, perhaps it was time to tell the story of how she was lost. "You maybe right, Ratchet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Mirage sat in Prime's office talking about what happened on the mission that landed him in the medbay. Though he wasn't sure if he should mention Silverlight's feelings towards the blue seeker.

"Mirage." Prime said bringing the mech out of his thoughts.

"Hm? I'm sorry, Prime." He apologised.

"Ultra Magnus told me Silverlight was refusing to continue with the mission because of Thundercracker."

That was it, he had no choice but to tell the Autobot leader of the femme's feelings. He sighed, "When Jazz and I went to rescue Hot Rod we found out that Silverlight has feelings for Thundercracker." He began and to his surprise the semi chuckled.

"I don't think we need to worry about her feelings about towards him anymore." The semi said an amused smile behind his faceplate as he remembered Silverlight chase off the three seekers.

"Prime?" Mirage asked completely confused.

"After you got shot Silverlight was so angry that she chased the seekers away." He explained.

"She what?" the blue and white mech asked in amazement.

Optimus gave a nod, "Jazz had told me of Silverlight's feelings when the four of you returned." Mirage suddenly felt stupid for keeping the femme's feelings to himself. "What do you think of my daughter, Mirage?" he suddenly asked surprising the mech.

"Huh?"

Optimus chuckled, "You have feelings for her, do you not."

"Well…I…" Mirage began embarrassed.

"I do not choose who Silverlight falls for, that is her choice. I simply do not want to see her hurt." He reassured.

* * *

"Will you hurry up already." A yellow mech said to his red companion.

"Will you relax, she's not bound to be back for a while." The red mech replied.

"I agree with him, you never know when she may return." A feminine voice said surprising the two mechs.

"Silverlight." The red mech said in surprise turning to the voice.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. May I ask what the two of you are doing outside my quarters?"

"Yes, _Sideswipe. _What are we doing outside her quarters?" Sunstreaker asked.

"These are your quarters? Sunny, why didn't you tell me?" Sideswipe said trying to blame everything on his twin.

Before Sunstreaker could retaliate Silverlight said, "Nice try, Sideswipe, but you're not blaming Sunstreaker for this one."

After getting over his shock the yellow Lamborghini turned to his brother a smirk on his face, "You know, I think I like her."

"Shut it." Sideswipe retorted.

"When you've been around Skywarp as long as I have you get to know pretty quickly who the jokers are." Silverlight began "And Sunstreaker isn't one."

The yellow mech gave a small chuckle, "I'm _really_ starting to like her." Only to receive an annoyed look from his brother in return.

"So I'll ask again, what are you doing outside my quarters?"

"Nothing." The red mech replied walking off annoyed.

"That's what I thought." She said, she was about to unlock her door when she felt someone staring her. She turned to them, "Sunstreaker?"

"You made that up, didn't you?" He suddenly said.

Silverlight chuckled, "Yeah. I saw what he was doing when I turned the corner, though Skywarp did teach me one thing."

"What was that?"

"Always triple lock your quarters if you don't want any 'uninvited guests' while you're out." She replied smiling. _Although it didn't stop him from teleporting in, fragger _she thought. "No one's ever stuck up for you before, have they?" she suddenly said.

Surprised by the question Sunstreaker asked, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because of the way you looked when I told him it wasn't you, you were completely shocked."

The Lamborghini shook his head, "No. No-one but Sideswipe."

The femme placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then you have someone else in your corner." Unlocking her door and walking into her quarters.

Sunstreaker stood there for a few moments surprised by her words, when they had sunk in he gave a small smile and walked off.

Ultra Magnus gave a small growl, he had seen the whole exchange between the Lamborghini and the racing truck. He had come to see if Silverlight would like to talk and saw them together. He didn't know why but he felt he had to hide as he watched them. He saw how the yellow mech began to fall for her even if he didn't know it and it stirred strange feelings within him. Ratchet had told him that there was nothing wrong with him but he still felt as though the medic had missed something because he shouldn't be acting or feeling like this.

* * *

Ratchet walked into the Prime's office chuckling.

"Care to share the joke, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Seems your sparkling is going to be getting a lot of attention and I don't mean the unwanted kind." Ratchet answered.

Optimus raised an optic ridge at the medic's answer, he put down his datapad and asked "Should I be asking which one?" a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh please Prime." Ratchet said slightly annoyed "Would I be here if we were talking about Hot Rod?"

Although Optimus knew the mech was right he decided to tease him a little. "You might."

"Thank you for ruining the mood." Ratchet said sarcastically sitting in a chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

The Autobot leader chuckled, "Silverlight is a femme, Ratchet. She is bound to get that type of attention."

"Well thank you for stating the obvious, Prime. But did you ever think that Magnus would fall for her." Ratchet asked some humour back in his voice.

"Magnus?" Optimus asked surprised, he definitely wasn't expecting that.

Ratchet gave a nod as an amused smile appeared on his face. "He doesn't know it as yet." Optimus gave him a confused look "I just had him in the medbay asking if everything was okay. He told me that he kept feeling 'strange' around Silverlight."

Optimus chuckled. He never would have guessed that his long-time friend would fall for his sparkling. Oh, he was going to have fun with this piece of information.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Optimus walked through the corridors of the Ark as he walked into the rec room he took a quick look around before getting some energon, he was slightly disappointed not to see Ultra Magnus In there. He wanted to talk...okay tease him about Silverlight, he gave a slight chuckle as he remembered what had Ratchet told him. Could it be that's where he was? He decided to comm. him. _**Ultra Magnus.**_

_**Yes Prime?**_ There was silence for a moment _**was there something you needed? **_Confusion in the car transporter's voice.

_**Not everything has to do with work, Magnus.**_ He replied as headed towards his quarters.

_**Prime, I hardly think you called me just to talk.**_

_**Actually, I did.**_ The semi chuckled inwardly at the silence that followed. He entered his quarters and sat at his desk looking at a picture of his family that sat on it. There came a knock on his door "come in." he called out looking over at it, he gave a small smile behind his faceplate when he saw who it was.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Ratchet tells me that you visited the medbay. Any particular reason, Magnus?" trying to keep the humour out of his voice, he saw the mech flinch slightly.

"Just a check-up." Ultra Magnus replied taking a seat across from his friend.

"I see." No matter how hard he tried couldn't keep the humour out of his voice at his next question or the grin from his face, even if he had a faceplate. "So it had nothing to do with Silverlight."

Ultra Magnus froze, "Silverlight? Why would it have anything to do with her?" for reason unbeknown to him his spark started pulsing faster and faster at the mention of the femme's name.

"Could it be that she is a pretty looking femme who has caught a certain mech's optic."

_Try gorgeous._ The blue and white mech thought. Hang on, did he really just think that?

The Autobot leader leaned into the car transporter across from him "and by certain mech I mean the one across from me right now."

Ultra Magnus was shocked before becoming annoyed. "Optimus, that's ridiculous." He said as he stood and walked a little away from him before turning back. "I've known that femme since she was a sparkling. She's your daughter for primus sake!"

"She has changed a lot since you last saw her, Magnus. She is no longer the youngling you once knew." The semi said sitting back in chair and ignoring the pang of pain in his spark as he realised that he no longer knew his own daughter either.

"It's still ridiculous. Why would I, out of all the mechs here, develop feelings for my good friends sparkling? Not to mention that she seems more interested in Mirage."

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle even as Ultra Magus glared at him. Ratchet was right when he said he didn't know it yet.

"Ultra Magnus, my friend. Do you remember how I acted around Airier before we got together?"

"How could I forget." The mech replied sitting back down. "You kept telling me you felt strange around her. Always seeking her out and growling at other mechs that…approached…her…"

The semi chuckled again as realisation dawned on Ultra Magnus and he facepalmed, the Prime patted the mech on the shoulder "everything will be fine, Magnus. I give you permission to pursue her." He said amused.

Ultra Magnus removed the hand from his face and stared at his friend slightly annoyed, "you're not helping." He said only to receive another chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A couple of years had passed since Silverlight's first mission. She sat in the rec room sitting beside Smokescreen, her lover was talking with Bumblebee. Having been on quite a few missions she started to compare the difference in being an Autobot to being a Decepticon. What she found most difficult to adjust to, was the fact that they couldn't just _take_ what they wanted from the humans they had to _ask_ and if they were refused they were to accept that. It disgusted her that they had to 'bow' to this lower form of life, she realised now that being a Decepticon had its advantages. She didn't belong there though, she knew that now, the Decepticons were cold ruthless killers that didn't care about anyone or anything. She causally looked around the room, her optics met a few mechs who gave her spiteful looks. Even though everyone had been told why she had been 'forced' into being a Decepticon there were still those that didn't trust her, what surprised everyone though was the fact that Sideswipe hated her and Sunstreaker befriended her. The two of them becoming close friends.

Ultra Magnus couldn't help but stare at the doorwinged femme and watch as she looked round the room. He felt some anger at those who gave her a horrid look. _**You're starting again, Magnus.**_ A voice joked as it commed him. The car transporter immediately looked down at the table and heard a chuckle to his reaction. He had _tried_ to ignore the feelings he now knew he felt for the Silverlight but only found himself becoming jealous each time she found someone new. Mirage, Silverbolt and now Smokescreen each time he wanted to tell them to back off as soon as he saw something start to develop only to talk himself out of it moments later. _**I still do not understand why you refuse your feelings for her.**_ His companion said. The blue and white mech gave them an annoyed look, "you know very well why I do, Prime." He replied.

"Would you like me to tell her?" Optimus joked grinning behind his faceplate as he saw Ultra Magnus almost choke on his energon.

The car transporter looked away from his leader, inadvertently looking back at Silverlight who suddenly smiled at him. Upon seeing this smile Ultra Magnus nearly fainted much to Optimus' amusement, he decided to tease his friend a little and walked over to his children. _**Prime, what are you doing?**_Magnus asked sounding worried _**don't you even **__dare__** do you hear me, Optimus!**_ The semi ignored him, it wasn't often he got to 'have fun' like this. "Smokescreen, would it be okay with you if I asked Silverlight to join Ultra Magnus and I?" he chuckled inwardly as he saw the blue femme facepalm at his question.

"Sure, no problem, Prime." The blue and red Datsun replied and returned to his conversation with Bumblebee.

"Silverlight?" Optimus asked.

The racing truck looked over at her brother, who gave a shrug, and back at her father before giving a nod. She got up and followed the Autobot leader back to his table. _**Is it just me or is he up to something?**_ She commed her brother.

_**Yeah, he's definitely up to something. Wish I knew what it was so I could help.**_ The mech joked.

_**Hot Rod!**_ The femme commented both shocked and annoyed.

_**I hate you.**_ Magnus commed his leader and friend as Optimus returned to their table and to his horror take a seat that meant Silverlight had to sit _next _tohim. He looked over at Prime and he could tell he was laughing, he narrow his optics at him _**I hate you so much right now.**_

"Is everything okay, Magnus?" Silverlight asked as she sat down and saw the annoyed look in his optics. "I haven't done anything to upset you have I?"

"No, I'm fine." He replied looking over at her, big mistake. She was smiling at him and it felt like his spark was doing backflips.

Optimus had to look away from them before he burst into laughter, it was just way too funny. _**Payback hurts, doesn't it Ultra Magnus.**_ He commed the car transporter chuckling.

Ultra Magnus stared at the semi dumbfounded, payback? That was what this was all about? He felt something on his hand and looked to see that Silverlight had placed her hand on top of his he instantly pulled his hand away as if he'd been burnt.

"I'm sorry." She apologised, doorwings drooping slightly "you just looked like you needed comforting."

Optimus looked at her surprised by her words. He remembered a time when Airier had said those exact same words to him one time and it made him realised just how much he missed his mate, how he didn't spend as much time with Hot Rod while he was growing up as he should have. _Maybe he would have turned out differently if I spent more time with him, raised him properly instead of asking Kup_ he thought sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Why do you hate her so much?" Sunstreaker asked.

"She's a Decepticon." Sideswipe said plainly.

"No. She's not." The yellow mech argued.

"_Yes_. She is." the red twin argued back "I don't care _what_ Prime or anyone else says. She was raised to be a Decepticon and she'll _always_ be a Decepticon."

"Is that what you think of me too?" Sunstreaker suddenly asked folding his arms across his chest and surprising his brother.

"What?" Sideswipe asked dumbfounded.

"Forget it, Sunstreaker. He's never going to trust me, no matter what you say." A voice said interrupting the two Lamborghinis.

Both mechs turned and Sideswipe narrowed his optics at the voice's owner.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.

"I came to see my friend. Is that a crime, Sideswipe?" She asked being sarcastic at the end.

"_You're_ the crime, Silverlight. You should be locked up for what you've done but because of who your supposed father is you're allowed to walk free among us. See what we're up to then report back to..."

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker interrupted earning an annoyed glare from his brother.

"No, he's right. I should be locked up. Put away for leading Megatron to all those sources of energy I found for him. For being too young to fight back against a mech who wanted to use me for his own selfish gains. For not screaming loud enough for help when they strapped me to a fragging table and do things I don't even _want_ to know about!" Tears began falling down the racing truck's face "I really should be locked up for that, shouldn't I Sideswipe. Locked up for being young and scared, locked up for even being slagging sparked!" She ran out of the room tears flowing down her face as much as she tried to stop them.

Sunstreaker glared at his brother before going after the blue femme. He found her at the end of the hall leaning against the corner of the wall. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sides doesn't think before he speaks," he told her making her chuckle slightly.

"It's not just him, 'Streaker." she began using the shortening of his name whenever they were alone together. "It's everyone. They all think that, think I'm spying on you all for the cons." she said sadly looking down at the floor.

Sunstreaker sighed, "'Light, not everyone believes that, and those that do are meaningless slaggers."

Silverlight gave a small laugh, "does that include your brother?" she asked almost humorously.

"Him most of all." The femme looked up at him a small smile on her face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek making him step back in surprise "what was _that_ for?" he asked.

"Thank you," she said "If it weren't for you and Hot Rod I would have given up long ago."

"No," he shook his head "thank you for seeing me for who I really was and not the antisocial angry aft everyone else thinks I am."

* * *

Hot Rod walked into his father's office "are you busy?" he enquired

Optimus looked up from his datapad and over at his son, "Is something wrong, Hot Rod?"

"Are you busy?" the red and orange mech asked again.

Optimus placed his datapad on the desk giving the mech his full attention, "I have a few minutes."

"Are you sure? You look busy, I'll just speak to you when you're not busy." Turning to walk out.

"Hot Rod." The semi called out "what Is It you want?"

The mech turned back to him, "I was just curious."

"About what?"

"What you're up to, I know it has something to do with Silverlight but that's all." He explained.

Optimus chuckled, "and you would like to help, am I right?"

"Yeah!" Hot Rod said eagerly walking back over to his father.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone about this?" he asked warily.

"Sure."

"Hot Rod." The semi said sternly.

"I promise, Prime." He said taking a seat.

"Very well. Ultra Magnus has developed feelings for your sister." The Prime explained.

"Magnus? Seriously?" Hot Rod asked surprised, he received a nod in reply. "Wow, didn't see that coming." He said making his father chuckle. "Hang on a second," the red and orange mech began as realisation dawned on him. "You wouldn't be trying to get the two of them together, would you?"

"Not so much as mercilessly tease Ultra Magnus about it as much as I can." Though Hot Rod noticed there was a devious look in his father's optics.

"Silverlight's not going to know what hit her." The red and orange said with a chuckle. "So who else is in on this?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Ultra Magnus sat in his office going over a few reports before sending them on the appropriate officers when his door opened, he looked up annoyed that this bot would just walk in without knocking first. "Hot Rod, it is common practice to..." He stopped seeing the grin on the mech's face as he walked over to him. "Why are you here?" He asked a little wary.

"I was just wondering why you keep staring at my sister?" The red and orange mech asked having at tone of amusement in his voice.

Ultra Magnus froze, if Hot Rod had seen it then who else had? Were his feelings so obvious that everyone could see them? "I have not been...staring, as you put it, at Silverlight. I am merely making sure she comes to no harm." He explained in what he hoped was a calm and confident manner.

"You were staring." Hot Rod stated. "Almost like when Silverbolt was before he..." He stopped as he saw the car transporter's hand curl into a fist "something wrong, Magnus?" He asked as innocently as he could pretending he didn't know what was wrong.

"You know, don't you?" The blue and white mech said his voice low and partly annoyed as he looked the mech in the optic.

"Know?" Hot Rod asked trying to sound confused "know what?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Hot Rod. You know very well what and the only mech that knows who could have told you is your father." He said getting more annoyed by the minute. "Who has decided, it seems, to tease me over it." He sighed looking away from the mech "now I know what he felt like when he was going after Airier." He muttered.

"Okay that's just... too much information." The red and orange mech said slightly disgusted. Suddenly the car transporter chuckled as he looked back scaring him. "U-Ultra Magnus?"

"Prime wants to play this...game, then so can I. Would you like to know all the slip-ups and other embarrassing things your father did before actually getting with your mother?"

Hot Rod's grin returned, "You bet!" He said taking a seat.

* * *

Silverlight stood looking out at the starry night sky, her brother's comment going round in her head. _"Have you ever noticed how Ultra Magnus stares at you? Wonder what's with that?"_ She had in fact noticed this, she had caught him staring a few times when he thought she wasn't looking. It was actually starting to worry her, her mind kept coming up with reasons why and all of them bad. The two main ones being: _He's keeping an optic on you because he doesn't believe that you've changed _and _He still believes you're a Decepticon. _She couldn't go to Prime with her concerns since they were good friends the Autobot leader would side with Magnus. That in itself saddened her the most because it meant that her own _father _didn't believe she was an Autobot. Though she had often wondered if anyone believed it or they were just going along with it because she was the Prime's sparkling. _"You should be locked up for what you've done but because of who your supposed father is you're allowed to walk free among us." _Sideswipe's words suddenly sounding in her mind. She sighed downheartedly as she looked at the ground, her doorwings drooping. "Silverlight?" The femme gasped in shock as she turned to the voice. "You should not be out here alone." They reprimanded "If any Decepticons were to see you..."

"I know, Prowl. But I just needed to think…somewhere that _wasn't_ my quarters." She turned back to the night sky, her optics sadly looking up at the stars. "But that's what everyone wants, don't they?" She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" The tactician asked a little confused.

"Everyone still believes I'm a con, even If they say they don't. I know they're only going along with it because of who my supposed father is." The racing truck's hands curled into fists that shook as she willed herself not to cry. "No one believes I've changed."

"That's not true, Silverlight and you know it. I don't know where you got these absurd ideas but I can assure you that none of it is true." The Datsun told her.

"Hm. You sure about that? I'm sure a lot the mechs here would love to see me lock up for the things I did."

"Are you forgetting that you have been and are currently involved with some of these mechs?" He reminded her.

Silverlight looked over at the black and white mech. "I'm Prime's sparkling, Prowl, what mech wouldn't want to go out with that?" She stated before looking back at the stars then down at the horizon.

"You are being ridiculous, Silverlight. I will not stand here and listen to you torture yourself about this. Get back inside, I will be speaking to Prime about this." Prowl scolded expecting her follow his order only to see her still standing there. "Silverlight." He commanded.

The blue femme turned to him tears now falling from her optics, "why should I? Why should I return to a situation where no one understand me, no one loves me, no one _trusts_ me! Why Prowl, huh, tell me why?!" she asked her voice pained and distressed.

"If we did not trust you do you think we would have let you go on all those missions, let you walk freely anywhere in the base? And don't you dare say it was because of Prime." The black and white mech chastised.

"What the frag would you know about what I've been through!" the blue femme suddenly spat, her optics narrowing with annoyance as the tears continued to run down her face "No one here does! No one cares! And thanks to Sideswipe and Ultra Magnus I see that now." She ran from him transforming a little way off and speeding away.

"SILVERLIGHT!" _**Prime, we've got a problem.**_ The tactician commed his leader as he watched to form of Silverlight disappear further and further into the night.

* * *

Optimus sat in his quarters with his head in his hands. Prowl had told him what had happened with Silverlight and everyone was now out searching, apart from those who...'disliked' her like Sideswipe, who had got a severe reprimand and warning from the Datsun. He had let his second-in-command do it as he did not trust himself to remain calm and collected throughout it. Ultra Magnus however was an entirely different matter. The femme had obviously seen all the mech's stares and taken them the wrong way. The semi looked over at the picture of his family, picking it up and bringing it over his focus entirely on the blue femme. "Silverlight." He whispered looking at the youngling sadly. He knew he should be out there with everyone else looking for his sparkling but with the way his mind and emotions were at the moment he could stroll straight into a Decepticon ambush and not know until it was too late, further strengthening the thought of those who still believed her to be a Decepticon. All of this reminded him of the day he'd lost two of most important femme's in his life and if things weren't done right he'd lose that very same femme again though this time he could not blame it on Megatron.

Optimus suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up seeing the car transporter with deeply sadden optics.

"I'm sorry, Optimus." He said sadly. "I didn't..."

"It is okay, Magnus." The Autobot leader said placing a reassuring hand on the mech's "I know you didn't mean anything by it."

The blue and white mech sighed, "If I had not been staring at her this would never have happen." He said looking away.

"No my friend," Optimus began "I have a feeling that this would have happened whether you were staring or not. I was the one who should have noticed that things were not as...good as I thought they were." Looking back down the picture, his hand moving towards the picture to gently touch the young femme in it.

"You can't blame yourself, Optimus." Magnus said looking back at his leader and friend, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You've been busy."

"That's the problem, Magnus. Ever since Airier died I've kept myself busy never having time for...others."

"Hot Rod turned out okay. Sure he's a pain in aft at times but he's a good mech." The car transporter reassured.

"I was not referring to Hot Rod." The semi said still looking at the picture.

"Everyone kept their distance from Silverlight when she first got here, even I did. You should not blame yourself for that either she knew your position meant that you could not..."

"It never stopped me when she was a youngling." He insisted.

Ultra Magnus sighed again, "no matter what I say you're going to blame yourself, aren't you?" He got no reply and sadly shook his head "I'll let you know when we find her." He said before walking out.

Outside Prowl and Jazz were waiting, the Porsche was leaning up against the wall arms folded across his chest while the Datsun paced back and forth. "Ya know if ya keep that up there'll be a nice hole in the floor." The saboteur joked. The tactician stopped only to show the mech he was unamused by his comment before continuing his pacing. A couple of minutes later the door opened gaining the two mech's attention.

"Well?" Jazz asked as he stood.

The blue and white mech looked sadly back at the door before looking back at the mechs in front of him. "He blames himself."

"Why would Prime blame himself?" Prowl asked "this was beyond his control."

"He believes he should have spent more time with her." Ultra Magnus explained as he walked off with the two mechs following him.

"We all should have done that." Jazz commented.

"The only thing we can do now is find her and pray to Primus that the cons don't find her first."

As they reached the entrance they heard someone clear their throat behind them and turned to look.

"What do ya want?" The saboteur asked partly annoyed.

"I...I want to help." The mech asked nervously.

"I don' think so, ya've done enough damage, Sideswipe."

"I...I didn't mean to upset her." The red Lamborghini began "I mean, I didn't think she'd take what I said to spark."

"And how exactly did you think she'd take it, Sideswipe?" Ultra Magnus asked annoyed. "You virtually told her she was still a Decepticon and should be locked up."

Sideswipe sighed as he looked at the floor dejectedly, "I know." He muttered.

Prowl studied the mech "this has nothing to do with Silverlight, has it? This is about Sunstreaker." He stated. Everyone looked at him.

Sideswipe was surprised that he had mentioned his twin. "Why would you say that?" He asked.

"He's out there searching for the very femme you hate." The Datsun said plainly.

"I don't hate her." The red mech muttered looking away.

"Ya could've fooled meh." Jazz retorted.

"You upset him and now you want to make up for it by helping to search." Prowl continued ignoring the Porsche.

"And by making sure he comes to no harm by that very same femme." Ultra Magnus concluded.

Sideswipe flinched at their explanation and how right they were about it. He _did_ want to make amends with his brother since primus knew the mech had stopped talking to him since snapping at Silverlight when she came to see him but he also wanted to search for her as an apology to Prime.

"Prowl," Ultra Magnus began as he looked at the Datsun "as second-in-command the choice is yours to make, though considering he's the one that caused all this I'd be against letting him go. I am going to continue the search." He said turning to entrance, transforming and driving off.

"Jazz?" Prowl asked looking over at the Porsche his tone suggesting that he was asking the saboteur's opinion.

Jazz thought for a moment then asked, "How do we know that ya won't just drive Silverlight further away from us?"

Again Sideswipe sighed, he looked back at them and the seriousness on their faces. _Don't screw this up now, Sideswipe._ He thought to himself. "You were right in saying that I want to find and protect Sunny but I also want to apologise to both her and Prime and this is the only way I know how to do it." He half lied and tried hard not to squirm at the intense stare he knew Jazz was giving him under his visor.

"There's more." Jazz finally said.

Slaggit, why did Jazz have to be head of Special Ops and notice every little detail. "No, that's it I swear to primus, that's all." He was _not_ going to tell them he had brought Silverlight to tears with what he said two days before he'd snapped at her in front of his twin, they'd never let him near her again and his brother would definitely never speak to him afterwards.

"Jazz, may I know your decision?" Prowl asked breaking the tension. The red mech prayed that he would say yes, if anyone could sway Prowl on a decision it was Jazz.

"No." The Porsche said firmly.

"What?! Why not?" The Lamborghini almost whined.

"Ya not being truthful with us." He stated.

"But I am!" Sideswipe insisted. "I told you everything!"

"Ya choice, Prowl." The saboteur said looking over at the tactician.

The Datsun once again studied the mech for a moment, a doorwing twitching as he weighed out each 'argument' and the consequences "after hearing both the views of Jazz and Ultra Magnus I have decided that, against my better judgement, you may search for Silverlight."

"What?!" Both mechs said in complete shock.

"However," the tactician began "you will follow these rules, fail to comply and..."

"I…understand." Sideswipe Interrupted. He was still trying to get over the fact that the mech went against _both_ Ultra Magnus and Jazz, and by the look on saboteur's face so was he.

"You will stay close to me and not wonder off. If you feel your twin nearby you will inform me and _I _will decide if we go after him. You will _not_ under any circumstance go off to find him, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Prowl." The Lamborghini replied.

"If we happen to find Silverlight before anyone else you will not approach her nor will you try to speak to her, understood?" He received a nod "very well then, let us join the search."

Jazz couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. For Sideswipe this was the worst punishment, having to stay right next to Prowl for an infinite number of hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Silverlight drove through the city, because she had the Autobot symbol on her doors every time she stopped and parked up somewhere humans came over and started to engage her in conversation, or at least tried to. Each time she told them as politely as she could to go away and each time one would go another appeared in its place just as quickly. She growled as she continued to drive through the streets, she sometimes wished she had the Decepticon symbol instead at least then they'd leave her _alone_. _Slagging humans._ She thought bitterly. She thought the city would have been the best place to hide out from the rest of the Autobots seeing as they knew how she detested them, she was starting rethink that though with each human that approached her. _What the frag is it with these...__**fleshings**__? _She wondered remembering how Starscream had once described them. _Just because I wear the Autobot __insignia_ _**does not**__ mean they can wander up to me and start talking. Insolent little things. Oh slag. _She thought _I'm starting to sound like Megatron._ _When the frag did __**that**__ happen?_

"I didn't think you'd come to the city considering you hate humans." A voice suddenly said behind her.

"Of all the Autobots that had to find me it _had_ to be you, didn't it?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" They asked a little offended.

"But then again you _are_ my brother so I guess that's about right." She commented ignoring his question "so you calling the others or what?" She asked rudely.

"Come on Sis, don't be like this. Please." Hot Rod almost pleaded. "Everyone's looking for you. We're all worried." He told her softly.

"I doubt that highly, Hot Rod." She told him stopping at the city limits and transforming. She folded her arms across her chest as soon as she was in robot mode. Hot Rod transformed and placed a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately smacked away. She saw a hurt look in the mech's optics and almost regretted the action.

"Tell me who upset you and I'll kick their aft. No one upsets my sister and gets away with it." He smiled seeing her chuckle at his comment.

"I used to say the same thing about you when we were younger." The happiness disappeared from her face and she turned her back to him.

"Silverlight?" Hot Rod asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She lied "please, Hot Rod...Brother." The red and orange mech could have shouted for joy when he heard that "leave me be. I want to be alone."

"And I don't want to lose my sister." He said quietly. "Wherever you go I want to go to, I can't be without you Silverlight." He confessed to her hugging her back and being mindful of her doorwings. He felt her tense but didn't make any move to get him off.

"And if I return to the cons, will you follow me there as well?" She asked him sadly looking at the ground.

"You won't do that." He told her resting his forehead between the drooping doorwings.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked turning her head to try and look at the mech.

"Because you want to protect me like you always have." He told her gently.

Silverlight sighed, "Okay. You win. Though I doubt Prime will like the fact that we're both...wandering."

"He's never taken much notice of me anyway. Not since you and mother were taken from us. So why should he start now?" Hot Rod explained.

The racing truck was deeply saddened by this. "Oh my dear brother." She exclaimed sadly breaking from his embrace and looking at him. "I'm so sorry. I've should've fought harder against Megatron." She pulled him into a deeply spark-felt and comforting hug. "I failed you, I'm so sorry." She whispered in his audio.

"I don't understand." Hot Rod said confused as he wrapped his arms around his sister pulling her closer as if she'd suddenly disappear if he let go.

"The day you born I promised myself I would watch over you and let nothing bad happen to you." She explained quietly.

"I'm serious about staying with you." He said pulling out of the embrace just enough to look her in the optic. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Then we better get moving." She told him "or they'll find us for sure." Pulling away from him and transforming. "Oh and Hot Rod," she began her tone serious as the mech transformed to follow.

"Yes?"

"No answering communications from anyone, not even Prime." She warned him.

"You got it, Sis."

* * *

No matter how many times he told himself it wasn't his fault Ultra Magnus still blamed himself for Silverlight running away. He should have kept his emotions in check, kept himself busy, do _anything_ except stare at the femme. He should have realised how she would take it when she found out. They didn't talk very much only when they needed to he thought it better that way, keep himself far from temptation. Though that didn't seem to help as he caught himself staring at her more and more. In the rec room, when she had monitor duty or even if she just walked past him in the corridor he'd turn and watch her until she disappear round the corner. He sighed _what __**have**_ _I done?_ He thought sadly.

He'd just come to the city limits when he thought he saw a familiar looking alt mode. Thinking it Impossible to be Silverlight he ignore it until he saw the vehicle next to it. An alt mode that could only belong to one bot, Hot Rod. Could it then be possible that it _was_ Silverlight with him? He decided to contact him to confirm his suspicions.

_**Ultra Magus to Hot Rod.**_ No reply _**answer me Hot Rod**_. Still no reply. Why was the mech not answering his communications?

It didn't make any sense. He decided to chance it and contact the blue femme, though he wasn't expecting any reply. _**Ultra Magnus to Silverlight.**_

_**U-Ultra M-Magnus? **_Came a startled reply. _**Go away**_ the femme's tone became angry.

_**Is Hot Rod with you?**_ He asked.

_**I said go away. **_She reiterated. _**I told Sunstreaker and now I'm telling you. I want to be alone. **_

_**Have you seen Hot Rod? **_ He asked before she closed the channel knowing how protective of the mech she was.

_**He's fine. Now go away. **_She told him ending the communication.

That settled it. The vehicles he saw _were_ the Prime's sparklings. It also seemed that Hot Rod had decided to join his sister in 'running off'. _Optimus is going to have a spark attack if I tell him that __**both**__ of his sparklings are now on the run. _He thought sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sunstreaker sat looking out at the barren desert. _Stupid Sideswipe and his stupid big mouth_. He thought angrily to himself. _Everything was fine until he messed things up. _He'd stopped looking for the blue femme a while ago, ever since she virtually yelled at him when he contacted her to ask if she was okay and where she was. She'd never yelled at him before in fact she'd never even spoken one bad word to him since becoming friends. He now feared his friendship with her was lost, something he'd never be able get back and all because his stupid brother had open his stupid mouth.

"I'm sorry." A voice suddenly said drawing his attention. He looked over and growled at the mech, getting up and walking off. "Sunstreaker, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her." The mech continued. "It's a little late for apologies, Sideswipe." The yellow mech said bitterly stopping and turning to his twin. "You ruined everything!" He snarled.

"Oh and you don't?" Sideswipe retorted annoyed. "Do you know how many times _I _had to smooth things over because you couldn't control your temper?"

"It's okay for you, everyone jumps at the chance to be _your_ friend to get to know _you_ but do they ever think about _me_?"

"Of course they do!" Sideswipe said "I make sure they include you in everything."

"Exactly." Sunstreaker told him. "They do it because _you_ tell them to and not because they _want_ to." His hands started to curl into fists "the only bot who wanted to get to know me and not because I was 'attached' to you. Who treated me like I was an Individual not just part of _you, _was Silverlight. And what do you fragging do? You go and slagging DRIVE HER AWAY!" he yelled his fists now shaking with uncontrolled anger.

"Sunny." Sideswipe said in shocked awe.

"Don't call me that, Slagger."

"I-I never knew you felt like this." The red Lamborghini said still shocked at his brother's outburst. "You should have told me."

"And what would you have done, Sideswipe, hm? _Make them_ 'like' me?" He retorted.

"It is your own fault mechs stay away from you, Sunstreaker." Another voice cut in "they all fear that they may say wrong thing and invoke your anger."

Sideswipe flinched that wasn't what his brother needed to hear right now. "Prowl." He said turning to the Datsun "with all due respect, stay out of this." An annoyed tone in his voice.

The tactician ignored him, "your brother has joined the search for Silverlight even though he knows he was the one who cause the problem. He was also worried about you and would hope that this would be enough for you to forgive him." The red mech looked back over at his twin hope shining in his optics.

"Hm. Not a slagging chance." Sunstreaker said and began to walk off again.

"Then tell me what I have to do. Please Sunstreaker, I can't take this anymore. I just want my brother back." Sideswipe begged.

The yellow Lamborghini stopped turning his head to look at them. "Apologise to Silverlight." He said.

"I can do that." The red twin said in relief thinking it was going to be worse.

"For _everything _and make friends with her."

The red Lamborghini froze, make friends? With a Decepticon? Was his brother mad?"I...uh..."

"I didn't think you'd be able to do that." The yellow mech said as he transformed and drove off.

"Sun..." Sideswipe began but it was already too late.

* * *

Optimus drove out to meet up with Ultra Magnus. Enough was enough it was time to make Silverlight and every other Autobot who doubted her...loyalty that she _was_ every bit an Autobot as they were.

"Where are they?" He asked the car transporter as he transformed. The blue and white didn't say anything just pointed to a cave entrance not far away from them. They watched as Hot Rod seemed to sneak out and drive off somewhere. "Follow him, Magnus." Prime told his friend "I will deal with Silverlight."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Trust me old friend." He told him. The blue and white mech gave a nod and went after Hot Rod.

Optimus sighed before heading over to the cave and confronting his eldest sparkling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Hot Rod drove on looking for the one bot his sister would speak openly to. She had told him not to answer any communications but she didn't say he couldn't contact or meet with anyone. Still he knew that it was cutting it close and knew she would be annoyed bringing the mech to their 'hideout' but she needed to talk to someone and he was the best mech he knew for the job. He slowed and transformed as he reached his destination looking round for the mech in question. _Where is he?_ He wondered.

"Your sister doesn't want to talk to me so I suggest you turn right back round and leave." A voice said from behind him making him turn instantly to it.

"So you're just going to abandon her just like that? You know that whatever she said in the heat of her anger she didn't mean, you're her closest friend. The one she goes to when she needs to talk, the one she can tell anything to." He told him. The mech folded his arms across his chest in a do-I-look-like-I-really-care pose. "I can't believe this!" Hot Rod said annoyed. "My sister has been there for you whenever you needed help, even when your own brother was against you and this is how you repay her? By abandoning her when she really needs you. All I ask is that you talk to her, reassure her, she needs bots she can trust at the moment and you're the best I can think of."

Sunstreaker thought for moment, it was true that Silverlight had always been on his side since they first met. Whenever he and Sideswipe had a falling out she was there for him, reassuring that everything would be okay. She was the one that calmed he down whenever his temper arose, he'd said some horrible things to her during his tempers and yet she still continued to be there for him, forgave him. That was the mark of a true friend, it was what his brother used to do before they drifted apart. It was time he returned the favour. "Fine." He said "I'll talk to her, though you may not like what she has to say."

"I won't be there." Hot Rod told him as he shook his head. "She won't open up if I'm around. She wants to…protect me. It's what she's always done."

"Have the two of you ever had an argument?" Sunstreaker suddenly asked his arms going back down by his sides.

"Yeah, when I found her. Though…" the mech trailed off looking away "I guess you can't really call it an argument, more like an exchange of stern words." Looking back at the yellow mech.

"You know it was Sideswipe that made her run like this." The Lamborghini said changing the subject yet again.

"Where are you going with all this, Sunstreaker?" Hot Rod asked confused.

"She's fallen for a mech who she thinks hates her."

"Are you saying she's in love with Sideswipe?" the red and orange mech asked.

"Not Sides, Magnus."

A gasp was heard, both mechs looked over and were surprised to see the car transporter. Sunstreaker looked back at Hot Rod annoyance clearly showing on his face and gave a low growl as his hands curled into fists.

Upon hearing the growl Hot Rod looked back at the Lamborghini and almost squeaked. "I didn't know." He said quickly "I didn't know he was following me, I was too busy thinking of what to say to you to help Silverlight."

"Why would she think I hate her?" Magnus asked walking over to them. "I know my staring was what partly led to her running away but I don't understand why she thinks I would hate her."

"Why should I tell you?" Sunstreaker said rudely.

"Because he loves her." The red and orange said.

"I know that, Hot Rod." The yellow mech said in annoyance.

"And so do you." Magnus said once again surprising the two mechs. "You may not want to admit, Sunstreaker, not even to yourself but I saw it the first time the two of you met. It's why you won't go to see her, whatever she said to you hurt you."

* * *

Optimus walk cautiously into the cave his eldest sparkling was hiding in taking a look round, where was Silverlight?

"Looking for someone, Prime?" A voice asked making him instantly turn to it. "Hot Rod's not as stealthily as he thinks. Should have known he couldn't keep quiet."

"Hot Rod did not tell me where you are, Silverlight." Optimus said partly annoyed she would think of her brother like that.

"Uh huh, so how did you find me?" She asked not believing him.

"Ultra Magnus told me."

"Ultra Magnus?" The racing truck asked in surprise. "But...how did..." She then recalled the conversation she had with him and how he kept asking about Hot Rod. He'd seen the two of them and followed, she was such an idiot.

"I would like you to return to the Ark." The semi said pulling the femme out of her thoughts.

"You're kidding, right? I'm not going back there. Everyone hates me."

"Sunstreaker does not." Optimus pointed out.

"He's the exception. Even Sideswipe, who apparently gets along with everyone, hates me. Not to mention..."

"Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Skyfire, Silverbolt, Mirage, need I go on?" The red and blue mech interrupted slightly amused. "I have come to learn with the twins that when one likes you the other will not. Because of Sunstreaker's temper no one wants to be around him and all go to Sideswipe. _You_ my dear sparkling are the exception, you want to be friends with them both."

"I _tried_ to be friends with everyone, for Hot Rod's sake, but all I got was distrust. So tell me why I should return to it? If I wanted that I would have stayed with the Decepticons...with Thundercracker." She told him looking away as she quietly said the last part.

"That is what's holding you back, even though you say you no longer hold feelings for that mech you're afraid that if someone gets really close to you they'll find out you still hold feelings for him and tell everyone putting Hot Rod in danger as you know he'll jump to your defence no matter what."

Silverlight started to laugh, "Thundercracker was a good friend. We helped each other when the other was down, I admit I was falling for him but after what happen to Mirage on my first mission I saw that my feelings were misguided. I moved on. No Prime, TC is not the reason. The reason is _you_." Looking back at him with hatred in her optics.

Optimus was shocked, _he_ was the reason Silverlight never really fit in but why? "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, you were too busy with everyone else to notice me. All it would have taken was one correctly place hit and you could have saved both mother _and_ I but you chose not to. Thus proving that you never really cared about me." The next thing the blue femme knew she was staring at the side wall of the cave her cheek stinging, she chuckled. "Hit a nerve did I, _Dad_." She mocked.

Optimus stared at his hand in disbelief, had he really just done that? He'd never slapped anyone before, even when he was angry. "There was nothing I could have done." He said sadly looking away from her.

"Megatron maybe a tyrannical manic but at least he was a better father than you were."

_Magnus was right, I can't deal with this right now. I should have been the one to follow Hot Rod. _Optimus thought. He decided it would be best if he just left and started to head out.

"That's right, just leave me like you always have."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Prowl had, had enough ever since his argument with Sunstreaker Sideswipe had moped behind him and had almost run in him at one point because he wasn't paying attention.

"Sideswipe, I will not tell you again." He began.

"I can't believe he feels like that." The Lamborghini said quietly. "Why did he never say anything to me?"

"Even if he had there would have been nothing you could have done. It is entirely Sunstreaker's own fault that no-one wants to be around him." Prowl told the mech. "Now stop dragging your wheels and move it. We're out here to find Silverlight not for you to moan and complain about your brother." The tactician internally cringed, he had sounded a bit like Jazz and from the chuckle behind him he could tell that Sideswipe had heard it also.

"I never thought I'd say this but, thanks Prowl."

The Datsun was confused and slowed down so he was now next to the Lamborghini. "Why are you thanking me?" He asked.

"For cheering me up."

"But..." The tactician began before getting interrupted.

"Is that Prime? I thought he was staying at base." Sideswipe said a little confused.

"He was suppose to." Prowl replied slightly annoyed. "Prime, what are doing out here? I thought we had agree that..." He asked as they neared the semi coming from the other direction.

"Ultra Magnus had found Silverlight and I thought that if I could talk to her she would return." The Autobot leader interrupted.

"As reasonable as that sounds, if something happened to you everyone would blame her. The best thing you can do for her is stay at the ark, Ultra Magnus should have told someone where she was if he did not want to talk to her himself." The Datsun said.

Sideswipe had noticed something about their leader the tactician had missed. His voice sounded sad, almost pain-stricken and his alt mode seemed to be a little lower to the ground than usual. Something had happened between the two of them, something that had upset the Prime greatly.

"I know I have no business asking this since I was the one who upset her in the first place but, where is she? Perhaps I could talk to her, apologise for what I said and get her to come back."

"Is this for your benefit or Sunstreaker's?" Prowl asked unwillingly to let the mech near the femme if he was just doing this to get his brother back.

"Prime's." Sideswipe answered honestly.

"I appreciate the gesture, Sideswipe." Optimus said "but I do not think that will help, it would seem that..." He stopped as he remembered his own sparkling's words_ "No Prime, TC is not the reason. The reason is __**you**__." _He could still clearly see all the hatred in her optics as she spoke those words.

"Prime?" Sideswipe asked worriedly.

"I will see the two of you back at the ark. Prowl, please call off the search. Silverlight has made it clear that she does not want to return." He then continued on toward the ark not waiting for a reply from the two mechs.

"He can't be serious." The Lamborghini said in disbelief. "After all this he's just going to let her go?"

"Prime is her father." The Datsun stated "if he believes that searching for her and asking her to return is pointless we should listen to him." _**Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Prime has asked that we terminate the search and return to base. **_He commed at mechs.

_**I thought Prime was at base. **_The saboteur said confused.

_**Did he tell you why, Prowl?**_ The car transporter asked curious.

_**He just said that she would not return and we are to terminate the search.**_

_**We **__should__** do that but ya know we ain't gonna. **_Jazz said _**that gals coming back whether she wants to or not.**_

_**I agree with Jazz. **_Ultra Magnus said _**Silverlight needs to return, it is not safe out here plus it would mean leaving Hot Rod also.**_

_**Hot Rod? He is with Silverlight? **_Prowl asked confused.

_**It would seem that he found her first and decided to join her.**_

_**That settles it then. **_The Porsche concluded _**we ain't leaving either of them out here where the cons can easily get a hold of them. Magnus, can ya tell meh where they are?**_

_**Hot Rod is currently with Sunstreaker and I. He snuck out of the cave they were in to speak to him and as far as I know Silverlight is still there. **_

_**Prime told us to discontinue the search we should return to base as ordered. **_Prowl told them.

_**Return ta base if ya want ta Prowl but I wanna word with that femme.**_

Prowl sighed, he was used to Jazz bending the rules for his own needs but Ultra Magnus? It was unheard of. "Sideswipe, we will be returning to base. Sideswipe?" The Datsun hadn't noticed that the Lamborghini had driven off while he was speaking to Jazz and Ultra Magnus. Now he was caught between two choices, go after Sideswipe, who had surely gone after Silverlight, and make sure he didn't do any more harm than he already did or return to base like Prime had asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Something wrong, Magnus?" Hot Rod asked seeing the mech begin to curl his hand into a fist.

"Silverlight's said something to Prime that's obviously upset him as he's called off the search." The car transporter explained looking back in the direction he came.

"He can't do that. He can't leave Silver out here on her own, primus knows what'll happen to her!" Hot Rod exclaimed.

"So are you going to follow orders and leave or continue on?" Sunstreaker asked a tad insulting.

Ultra Magnus looked back at the yellow Lamborghini annoyance in his optics. "I've already found her. Why do you think I was following Hot Rod?"

"You...oh slag." The red and orange mech said facepalming. "Silverlight's going to kill me."

"We better get back to her before that aft of a brother of yours frags things up again." The white and blue mech said turning towards Silverlight's direction and transforming.

"Hey wait for me!" Hot Rod cried out, transforming and speeding off towards his sister.

"Why would Sideswipe be looking for Silverlight? He's already driven her away what more does he want?" The yellow twin asked confused.

"He wants his brother back." Ultra Magnus replied driving off.

* * *

"What do you want?" A voice asked insultingly.

"To talk..." The Lamborghini began

"Talk? That'll be a first. All I ever hear from you is how I should leave and never return. Well guess what, Sideswipe, you got your wish. I'm not returning to the ark, _ever_."

Sideswipe sighed and looked away at the ground. "Have you ever wanted something only to find that it wasn't really what you wanted and hurt others really close to you in the process?" He asked sadly.

"What are getting at?" She asked suspiciously.

Sideswipe looked the femme in the optic, "I...I never meant for you to leave, Silverlight." He began in a spark-felt tone "I know that's what I said but I never meant it, never thought you'd take me so seriously. I mean you had mechs like Jazz on your side who would have told you to ignore me."

"He did, they all did." The racing truck replied sadly all her anger towards the Lamborghini gone as she turned her back on him. "And I had tried but..." She trailed off and sighed "when you have a past like mine it's hard to forget it and let it be forgotten. I may not have done half the things other cons did but I still lead them there, had I not done that most of the battles against them would not have been fought."

"That was not your fault, you were just a youngling who Megatron used. If you could have you wouldn't have done those things."

"I cannot go back, it's too late." She told him.

"This has something to do with Prime, hasn't it? About what you said to him that made him called off the search for you."

"Why were you searching for me?" Silverlight suddenly asked turning back him.

"Everyone's searching for you." Sideswipe replied slightly confused.

"No I mean _you_, why were _you _looking for me?"

The red mech looked away from her. "Ever since you left Sunny's been avoiding me." He sighed "I can't even get him to talk to me without yelling how this was all my fault."

"So you're doing this for Sunstreaker not because you want me to return." She concluded. She thought for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry."

Surprised Sideswipe looked back at her and asked, "Why are you apologising?"

"I ruined your relationship with your brother. Guess that's all I'm good at these days, ruining things."

"While it is true that I hoped that by looking for you he would somehow forgive me, he was not the only reason I am here." He told her.

"Let me guess, you're here because of Prime." She told him bitterly. She noticed the surprise and confusion in the mechs optics at the sudden change of tone in her voice. "I don't see why you should be doing anything for him, he doesn't deserve anything."

"Hold it right there, Silverlight." The Lamborghini said slightly annoyed. "You can slag me or any other mech off all you want but you will not say anything against Prime."

The racing truck chuckle "and what are going to do to stop me, Sideswipe? You all may know the circumstances of my…abduction but you know nothing of what happened during that time. Of how I lost my mother because of him, of how he stood there and did _nothing_ while Megatron carried me away. My immense hatred of the mech who is supposed to be my father."

"You told Prime you hated him, didn't you." Sideswipe said almost in disbelief.

"Of course I told him that." She spat "he foolishly believed the reason I couldn't 'fit in' was because I still held feelings for Thundercracker." She chuckled again "the aft…"

Sideswipe's hands started to turn into fists which began to shake in anger as the blue femme continued to insult the Autobot leader. Finally having heard enough he stormed over to the racing truck and slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare!" he seethed "don't you even dare say that Prime did nothing but leave you with the Decepticons. You do not know how long he has been searching for you, trying to find out what happened. I may not have been there, Silverlight, but I know he's been searching for you a long time, he never stopped!" he yelled at the downed femme who held her cheek as she looked at him. He went to pick her up only to suddenly be held back.

"Touch my sister again and it'll be the last thing you do, I swear it!" an angry voice threatened.

"Let me go, Hot Rod. She needs this to show her what a slagging glitch she's being!" the Lamborghini replied trying to get out of the red and orange mech's grip.

Silverlight couldn't help but smirk at the situation, Prime was quite right when he said Hot Rod would defend her no matter what. "Are you okay, Silverlight?" a voice asked making the femme look up at the mech. She frowned when she saw Ultra Magnus with his hand outstretched offering to help her up. She looked away from him missing the confused look in his optics.

"Are you injured?" the car transporter asked worriedly and received a shake of the femme's head. "Is there a reason why you won't look at me?"

"You hate me just as much as he does." She half whispered referring to Sideswipe. "I've seen you staring at me, like all the others. It's the same one Sideswipe gives me when he thinks I'm not looking."

This only confused the white and blue mech even more, was she confusing his feeling for her with the hated stares of the red mech? Or could it be that… Ultra Magnus suddenly felt jealously rise within him at the thought that the one who had driven Silverlight away felt the same way as both himself and Sunstreaker. He turned and was slightly surprised to see not only Sideswipe and Hot Rod but also Prowl and Sunstreaker. The tactician was doing his best to keep the yellow mech away from his twin and from the amount of bodily harm he was threatening his brother with it was a good assumption that Hot Rod had no doubt told him what Sideswipe had done.

He walked over to them and stood in front of the red mech.

"Do you love her?" he asked straight out surprising everyone.

"What?" Sideswipe asked confused.

"Do you love her?" the car transporter repeated and saw the Lamborghini look away at the ground. "Answer me, Sideswipe!" he virtually shouted annoyed and saw the mech flinch.

"Why would you think that?" he asked quietly.

"Sides." Sunstreaker virtually whispered in disbelief.

"She told me you looked at her the way I do when you thought she wasn't looking. It's why she believes I hate her." Ultra Magnus explained. "She has confused affection for hatred because you cannot admit that you've fallen for her."

Sunstreaker broke free of Prowl's, now weak, hold and headed over to his twin. "Sideswipe." He said in a calm tone. Still the red Lamborghini stayed looking at the ground. As gently as he could Sunstreaker lifted his brother's head to look at him and was shocked to see a tear making its way down Sideswipe's face.

"You love her."

"So do you." He said quietly "it's why I pretended to hate her, so she'd get closer to you and choose you over me."

"You…you…you…" the yellow twin couldn't get the words out dumbstruck by his brother's confession.

"You pretended to hate her in order to get them together, though you did not count on the fact that she would take your words so seriously." Prowl said "you relied on the rest of us to reassure her."

"Yeah. I mean she had Jazz and Sunny and Hot Rod, not to mention you, Prime and Ultra Magnus. You'd all tell her to ignore me, tell her I was just being an aft and to think nothing more of it." Sideswipe said looking over at the tactician. "I never meant for it to go this far."

"Then why did you attack her?" Hot Rod asked confused as he let the mech go.

"She hates Prime, blames him for what happened to her. I lost my temper when she began insulting him." He replied.

"But…he's our father, how can she hate him?" the red and orange mech said still quite confused.

"Let's ask her." Ultra Magnus said turning the racing truck who had been sitting there listening incredulously to everything that was said. "Silverlight." He said walking over and knelt down to her.

"Sunstreaker," Silverlight said quietly ignoring the white and blue mech. "why did you never say anything?"

"You were the only one who treated me the way Sides did, didn't care about my quick temper or that I was an anti-social aft." He glanced over at Sideswipe when he heard a small chuckle. "I didn't want to ruin that."

"Silverlight." Ultra Magnus said once again placing a hand on her shoulder gaining her attention. "Why do you hate Prime?"

The femme looked the mech in the optic and remembered what he had said to Sideswipe _'you looked at her the way I do….confused affection for hatred because you cannot admit that you've fallen for her.'_ did that mean that Ultra Magnus was also in love with her? She shyly looked away from him only for him to gently turn her face to look at him again. "Silverlight." He said softly. "y-you love m-me?" she stuttered out feeling her spark start to beat faster and faster the more she looked at him.

"I do." He replied.

"Looks like she didn't want either of us." Sideswipe whispered to Sunstreaker who gave a nod as they saw the racing truck's hand go up to caress the white and blue mech's face.

"I still don't understand why you would hate dad." Hot Rod suddenly said scratching his head and breaking the moment the two Cybertronians were having and receiving glares from the red and yellow mechs.

"You wouldn't remember, Hot Rod as our home was already falling down around us." She replied removing her hand and looking over at her brother. "I guess I always thought he loved you more than me, I mean he…did kinda choose you over me. No matter how many times I screamed out his name to save me." She looked at the ground to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. "Over time I grew to resent that. Began to blame everything on him, our mother's death, my capture, the fact that it took him so long to find me."

"I believe that was Megatron's plan." Prowl said "to make you hate Prime so much that when we found you and brought you back you would destroy him from the inside."

"Hm. That was probably a backup plan, Prowl. His actual plan was to use me to kill him. He knew that once he'd see me he'd put up no resistance. Guess he wasn't counting on all of you to…help out." She sighed.

Ultra Magnus put a finger under Silverlight's chin and lifted her head to him. "Let's return to the ark." He said softly.

"I can't go back there, not after what I said to him. He wouldn't accept me back."

"He may just surprise you." The car transporter replied with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Optimus lay on the berth in his quarters an arm over his optics. Megatron had won, his own sparkling hated him and it devastated him. He sighed removing his arm and looking over at his desk where _that_ picture he'd used to care dearly about now seemed to mock him, he stared at it a moment longer before going over and picking it up. He looked at the picture's occupants one by one, Aireier was smiling happily one hand resting on Hot Rod's shoulder while the other was around his waist, as his was around hers, the youngling himself having a cheeky mischievous look about him and Silverlight was standing in front of him a chuckling smile upon her face. "Silverlight." He whispered out sadly. He went to touch the pictured youngling only for his fingers to recoil back and his hand becoming a fist, which started to shake as he remembered the femme's words to him. _"Megatron maybe a tyrannical manic but at least he was a better father than you were." _Optimus suddenly cried out in anger throwing the picture across the room.

"Whoa, easy there Prime. I would prefer my head connected ta rest of my body." A cheeky voice said.

The semi didn't need to look at the mech to see who it was, he could tell just by the voice. "I would like to be alone, Jazz." He said trying hard not to lash out at the Porsche, he knew he was only trying to help.

"Uh huh." Jazz said unbelievingly. "You know that ain't happenin', right?"

The Autobot leader resisted the urge to sigh though he couldn't help but growl inwardly at the saboteur's refusal to leave.

"I am fine."

"That picture ya threw tells meh otherwise."

"Am I going to have to order you out of my quarters?" Optimus said his annoyance starting to show in his voice as he looked at the mech.

"Ya could, but we both know I ain't gonna follow it." Jazz told him. "Ya called off the search for Silverlight, I wanna know why."

"That is none of your concern, Jazz."

"Oh but I think it is." The saboteur disagreed. "Ya've been searchin' for her a long time and I've never seen ya happier than when she was here creatin' mischief with Hot Rod or telling him when he was being an aft. Now ya've suddenly decided that ya don' care if she's here or not and we all wanna know why. Ya know as well as we do that if she stays out there with nowhere to go the cons can easily pick her off."

"It was her choice, Jazz."

"I can't believe I'm hearin' this. Ya don' care if ya sparklin' is tracked down by the cons in _killed?!_" Jazz saw his leader flinch and look away "she might as well have been in that house _with_ Aireier for all ya seem ta care." he knew it was a harsh thing to say but he needed to make Optimus realise what he was…suggesting.

"_Megatron maybe a tyrannical manic but at least he was a better father than you were."  
"_ENOUGH!" Optimus suddenly bellowed glaring at Jazz. "You do not know what I have been through when Megatron stole Silverlight and killed Aireier, no-one here does! No-one ever will! And don't you dare tell me how I should be caring for my sparkling when you have no idea yourself how to raise one!" He said angrily. "How Silverlight now hates the sight of me and blames _everything_ on me." He revealed his voice now sad and weary.

"Prime," Jazz began walking over and placing a reassuring hand on his arm. "If ya keep on this way ya've let Megatron win, don't let him."

The semi looked down at the Porsche for a moment before looking away. "It's too late for that I'm afraid, Jazz."

The white and black mech sighed and began to head out, he saw the family picture laying on the floor by the door and stopped to pick it up while he looked at it he said "Ya the one that's kept us all goin' and whenever things looked impossible ya helped us see they weren't. It was the same for them, I may never have had a sparkling but I know this. Aireier didn't die to save her sparklin', she died for ya knowin' how ya kept us all goin' and that ya would help us win this war." He walked out without another word taking the picture with him.

Optimus sighed and walked back to his berth, taking a seat as he looked sadly at the floor. _You will win this war, Jazz, even without me._ He thought.

_**Prowl, Magnus, things are bad man. **_Jazz commed the Datsun and car transporter as he walked down the corridor picture still in his hand_** Prime's given up all hope.**_

_**Do you mean with Silverlight?**_ Ultra Magnus asked.

_**I mean with **_**everything**_**.**_ Jazz replied. _**Please tell meh ya've found the femme and are bring her back, like now.**_

_**We have found her, Jazz. **_Prowl answered _**though she refuses to return. She believes that Prime will not want her after the things she said to him.**_

_**Then tell her she's wrong!**_ Jazz told them, his hand starting to grip the picture tighter and his free hand clenching into a fist.

_**We have tried.**_ Ultra Magnus told him _**she refuses to believe us.**_

_**I'ma smack that femme next time I see her. **_Jazz commented annoyed.

_**Jazz, you dare lay a finger on her and…**_

_**He is joking, Magnus. Jazz would not do a thing like that, I have known him too long to know when he is really mad.**_

Jazz guessed that the blue and white mech was giving the Datsun a curiously annoyed look for him to explain his comment like that. _**Prowl, is Sideswipe still with ya?**_

_**He is, and so is Hot Rod and Sunstreaker.**_

_**That's the reason she's refusing ta…**_ the Porsche began only to be interrupted.

_**No Jazz. It turns out that Sideswipe actually has feelings for Silverlight and was pretending to hate her so she would fall for Sunstreaker instead of him.**_ Prowl explained.

The saboteur stopped dead in his tracks a surprised look on his face. _**Say what?!**_

_**You heard right, Jazz.**_ Ultra Magnus said.

The white and black mech growled surprising a passer-by who looked at him in surprise before moving on. _**Ya need ta get back here so I can smack 'em.**_

_**I certainly hope that wasn't a joke, Jazz, because they certainly need it.**_ The car transporter commented.

_**Ya included in that list, Magnus. If ya had just told Silverlight in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess.**_ Silence on the other end told the Porsche that the blue and white mech was probably standing there shocked and surprised. _**I don't care how ya both get her here, just do it!**_ He said closing the communication.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Thundercracker sat watching the cave the five Autobots had entered. He had been following Hot Rod seeing the Prime's sparkling was alone and vulnerable, word had it that Silverlight had been stirring up trouble and the Autobots were now in disarray. As much as that pleased him he could not forget the way the blue femme would not move even though she knew he was going to shoot her, tears in her optics. Had Mirage not pulled her out of the way when he did he was quite sure that he would have missed on purpose. He told Starscream that he had no feelings for the femme back then when he stupidly let slip that she loved him but the truth was he'd never gotten over her and he didn't think he ever would. Thankfully no-one had noticed how he would go out of his way to avoid the racing truck during battles. _How much longer are they going to be in there?_ He wondered _why would they even come here anyway? _From his vantage point he could see that there was no civilisation for miles and they were too far away from the Autobot base to be doing anything of significance. _Could it be Silverlight? Could she have finally had enough and run off? She shouldn't be out here alone, it's dangerous for her. _He finally decided to go down and see what they were all up to, at the very least if it wasn't Silverlight he could give Megatron a heads up on what the Autobots were planning. He flew down and cautiously walked up to the cave entrance and peered in, those nuisance twins were standing off to the side, Prowl was further in the cave with Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus slightly ahead of him standing in front of…

"Silverlight." He said quietly before he realised. Her brother and the car transporter were trying to convince her of something but she was not believing it.

"Sis please," Hot Rod pleaded "you can't stay out here. They'll easily find you and kill you."

"I'll be fine, Hot Rod. I can take care of myself."

"We are not doubting that, Silverlight." Prowl began. "The Decepticons will take you by force they will not appear one by one but as one big brutal force."

"He's right." Thundercracker found himself saying drawing the attention of the entire cave.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hot Rod asked annoyed remembering the last time he encountered the blue seeker.

"Word has it the autobots are in disarray, I see it's true." He said walking out into the entrance of the cave.

"You want disarray, we'll give you disarray." Sideswipe said threateningly as both he and Sunstreaker moved toward the mech.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe stop." Silverlight called out as she headed over to the seeker and stopping in front of him. "Hot Rod asked you a question, answer it." She said harshly.

"I believe it just did." He told her folding his arms across his chest.

"Why are you even talking to him, Silverlight, let's just pummel him and leave." Sideswipe said.

"For once we're in agreement, Sideswipe." Hot Rod agreed. "And why are you two just standing there doing nothing when there's a potential risk to my sisters life in front of her." He said annoyed as he looked over at Prowl and Ultra Magnus.

"I see no risk to her life, Hot Rod." Prowl began "all I see is a mech wanting to talk to Silverlight. How about you Magnus?" Looking over at the white and blue mech, no-one else may not have noticed the way the blue seeker tried to avoid doing harm to the femme but he and Jazz had. Both of them wondered how long it would be before the mech approached her.

"I agree with you, Prowl."

"I've known you a long time, Thundercracker. You were the only one I felt I could trust when I was with the cons, we told each other many things. Always knew when the other was feeling low or hiding something." Silverlight began in a low serious voice.

"That was a long time ago, Silverlight." Thundercracker told her "we've both changed a lot since then."

"Have we? Then why are you here trying to convince me to go back with the others, huh? Why not communicate with either Starscream or Megatron and tell them you've found the traitorous femme? I'll tell you why, because you still feel that connection we used to share."

"Are you saying that _he_ is in love with you?" Sunstreaker asked annoyed.

"Believe me, I wish she wasn't." Hot Rod muttered looking away from everyone.

"They both were." Prowl said surprising the Lamborghinis and car transporter. "And it seems Thundercracker still is."

"That's why you're here. Why you avoid me whenever our factions clash." the racing truck said somewhat stunned. "But…you tried to kill me…I-I don't understand." She was now extremely confused. If Thundercracker loved her then why did he try to kill her?

"It was the only way to make you see." Ultra Magnus began looking at Thundercracker "the only way you would truly become an Autobot and forget about him, about what you shared." He saw the surprised look on the seeker's face that he knew exactly how he felt back then and give a nod to which the mech gave a small smile. "I would have done the same thing."

"You _wanted_ me to hate you, to never see you again." She said her optics never leaving him.

"Because I knew you would try and find ways to see me. We are on opposing sides, Silverlight, and you are the Prime's sparkling. Both you _and_ Hot Rod are number one targets for any Decepticon to use against the Autobots, it would be far too dangerous for us to remain…" He looked at her for a moment before looking over at the ground "friends." He continued quietly.

"You really do care about my sister, don't you?" Hot Rod said gently as he walked over to them.

"Hm. Did you not figure that out when she left with you all those years ago." Thundercracker said slightly sarcastic as he looked at the red and orange mech.

"Well…I…kinda didn't want to believe it." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean, you're a con…"

"Exactly. Which is why I drove her away." The blue mech looked at Silverlight a moment before saying, "I should go." He said turning to leave "Silverlight, return to the Autobots. If Megatron ever got a hold of you I won't be able to protect you he'd kill me and Starscream and Skywarp would no doubt help him."

"Thunder…" Silverlight began quietly.

"Ultra Magnus." Thundercracker called out his back still toward everyone.

"Yes?" The car transporter replied.

"Take care of her." With that the seeker flew off.

Silverlight watched him until he disappeared out of sight not realising a tear was trailing down her cheek. A voice called out her name she turned to everyone looking at each in turn. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she didn't _want_ to hold it anymore it had been holding her back all these years and now it was time to set it free. She cried and ran into Sunstreaker's chest surprising the mech who would have fallen over if Sideswipe had not of caught him. The yellow mech looked over at Ultra Magnus who gave a small smile and a nod. "Let's go home, Light." He whispered in her audio, to which she nodded still crying her optics out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

"Hey Hot Rod." Silverlight called out as she entered the briefing room.

"That's Rodimus, sister dear." Rodimus corrected looking over at her. No matter how many time he corrected her she still called him by his 'old name' and she persisted on walking in on any meeting or mission briefing regardless of how important it maybe. She wouldn't listen to him about not doing that either, even Ultra Magnus had a hard time telling her not to just walk in whenever she wanted and he was her mate.

"Fine, Pain-In-The-Aftmus." The racing truck said as she folded her arms across her chest a small smirk appearing on her face as she heard small chuckles from the mechs in the room.

Rodimus resisted the urge to sigh briefly wondering if he was this bad with his father while growing up, if he was it was no wonder Optimus asked someone else to help raise him. "Yes, Silverlight." Taking a quick sideways glance at Ultra Magnus who seemed to be amused at the situation. _Fragger._ The orange and red mech thought.

"Have you seen Tazer or Flamestrike?" the blue femme asked.

The matrix bearer smirked inwardly _payback_ he thought. "Why don't you ask your mate?" folding his arms across his chest and looking over at the car transporter. "Well Magnus, have you seen your sparklings anywhere?" Ultra Magnus's face was priceless it took everything Rodimus had keep a straight face and not burst out laughing.

"I…um…well…" Ultra Magnus spluttered surprised to suddenly be dragged in to the conversation "no, no I haven't. Have you tried contacting them?" he asked trying to regain his composure as he looked over at his lover.

"Huh," Silverlight said as if the idea had just suddenly occurred to her, her head tipping sideways and her arms going back down by her sides. "Guess I should have tried that first. Carry on." She told them walking out.

The room erupted into laugher and Rodimus smiled. _**You can be a cruel femme, Sis.**_ He said comm-ing her.

_**I was raised by a Decepticon, Brother dear.**_ She replied in a deceptively humorous tone. _**And besides, in tense times like these everyone needs a little humour in their lives.**_

(END)

1


End file.
